Une amitié, un désire, un amour
by Lelluna
Summary: Une nouvelle mage arrive à la guilde, sa présence va bousculé bien des choses. C'est l'histoire d'une amitié, de deux couples, et d'un coup d'un soir... Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Donc me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic'. Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment déjà et j'hésitait à la poster donc voila le premiere chapitre.

**Note 1 :**Quand il y a trop de dialogue et entre plus de deux personnages, ce qui arrive souvent d'ailleurs, je met les noms des personnages qui parles devant les paroles, pour que ce soit plus simple de savoir qui parle.

**Note 2** : Certains personnages risque de devenir légèrement OOC au fil de l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux à qui sa ne plait pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour pouvoir la faire évoluer comme je le souhaite.

**Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Luna et Laïna), je fait juste joujou avec** ^^

Un petit coucou a Jeeji si tu la lit ( mon ex-correctrice préférée :p )

Désolée pour les fautes si j'en ai faite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme tous les matins, le jour, accompagné de sa parure ensoleillé, se lève su Magnolia. Au dortoir des mages de Fairy Tail, Laïna se réveille avec une idée bien précise en tête : aujourd'hui elle doit parler au maître. En effet, la veille, Luna (une de ses amies d'enfance) l'a contacté à l'aide d'une lacrima de communication(1). Cette dernière souhaiterait intégrer la guilde mais en tant que mage, contrairement à Laïna qui est la serveuse du Q.G, au côté de Mirajeanne.

Elle se lève, s'habille et s'assoie devant le miroir. La jeune serveuse resta un moment comme ça, l'esprit emplit de question. Macarov acceptera t-il que son ancienne amie rejoigne la guilde ? Et Luna, est-elle toujours la même ? Cela faisait tout de même quatre longues années qu'elles ne c'étaient pas vues… *Bon, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard !* pensa t-elle en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux argentés et bouclé. Un petit coup de brosse, et elle alla enfiler ses chaussures, sa veste et partit rejoindre le Q.G.

_[-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas venir ?_

_- Oui, je compte sur toi pour prévenir Macarov de mon arrivée !_

_- Pas de soucis._

_- Au faite, je ne me souviens plus… Tu maîtrise quelle magie déjà ?_

_- Aucune… en faite, je suis serveuse, pas mage de Fairy Tail…et toi ?_

_- ah… Moi c'est une magie très ancienne… tu en a sûrement déjà entendue parler, on appelle ça de la magie perdue._

_- ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose. ]_

Pendant cette conversation, Luna lui avait paru froide et distante. Pas très… pas comme avant quoi. * bah ! Je doit me faire des idées !* conclut-elle en arrivant à la guilde. Elle se dirigea directement vers la bar où discutaient Mirajeanne et la Maître.

- Bonjour Macarov.

- Bonjour Laïna ! Tu vas bien ?

- oui merci et vous ?

- Je vais bien.. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, il faut que je vous parle, c'est assez important…

- Je t'écoute ? Un problème ?

- Non non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… voilà, une amie de longue date voudrait intégrer la guilde, avec votre accord bien sur ! Elle devrait arriver à Magnolia dans la journée.

- Pas de soucis ! Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de magie elle pratique ?

- Pas exactement, mais elle m'a parler d'une magie perdue ?

La maître de la guilde frissonna.

- De la magie perdue tu dis ? Où l'a-t-elle apprise ?

- Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Pourquoi ? Cela pose t'il un problème ?

- …euh… non ! Ne t'en fait pas !

*Mouai, pas très convainquant…*

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis ! Tout va bien !

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Laïna seule avec Mirajeanne.

**3 heures plus tard**

On toqua à la porte. Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler. Laporte ouvrit. On aperçu une fille, de 19 ans environ, de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés lui tombaient sur les hanches. Elle était vêtu d'un short court noir, d'un débardeur bleu et de bottes hautes a talon, de la même couleur.

- Laaaaïïïïnnnaaaa !

Elle se jeta à son coup.

- Salut Luna ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais ce sourira disparut vite lorsque Luna recula et que la serveuse put voir ses yeux. Ils étaient certes toujours aussi bleu, mais quelque chose manquait… ses pupilles… Elle était aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que… tes yeux… ?

- Oh ça ? Oui c'est euh… il y a trois ans, lors d'un combat, un ennemi m'a crever les yeux… Mais t'en fait pas, c'est rien…

- Quelle horreur ! Mais… tu m'as sauté dans les bras…comment t'as fait pour savoir où j'était ?

- Détection des âmes… j'ai appris à maîtriser cette magie pour compenser mon infirmité.

- Ah ouai, pratique !

Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter toutes les deux, tout en mangeant. Il était 13h30 et Luna pensa qu'elle devait parler au maître, car après tout, si elle était ici, c'était pour intégrer la guilde ! Laïna dit qu'elle avait deux ou trois courses à fair et parit, profitant que ce soit au tour de Mirajeanne de travailler.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Luna se retourna et vit la barmaid, Mirajeanne.

- Oui, nous avons grandis ensemble. Tu dois être Mirajeanne, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et toi c'est… ?

- Luna. Ravie de te rencontré !

- moi de même !

- Ca te dérange si je t'appelle Mira ? C'est plus court…

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Dit Mira, il est où votre Maître ?

- Il doit être dans son bureau Là bas à gauche, tu vois la porte ?

- …

- Euh…ah oui… non tu la vois pas… Désolé.

- Pas grave ! Elle rit.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Les deux jeunes mages se levèrent. Alors que Mirajeanne la conduisait au bureau de Maître, Luna trébucha et tomba sur quelqu'un, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le petit fils du maître, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. La mage de foudre et Luna se retrouvèrent à terre. Laxus se releva et regarda la jeune fille restée au sol, les yeux fermés.

- C'est pas vrai, mais à quoi ils te servent tes putains d'yeux ?! Tu pourrait regarder où tu vas non ?!

- Crétin ! Lui hurla Mirajeanne ne laissant pas la temps à la mage aux cheveux eben en placer une. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Le petit fils du Maître la fixa un moment avant de comprendre la réaction de la barmaid.

- Tu… t'es aveugle ?

- Excuse moi de t'avoir fait tombé…je… je suis vraiment désolée,… pardon…

-… Fait gaffe la prochaine fois !

Il sortit sans même daigner s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal, et sans même lui adresser un dernier regard. Mirajeanne aida la mage à se relever. En se levant, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle se pencha et tâtonnât le sol pour trouver cet objet. Elle le ramassa. *Qu'est-ce que c'est ?*

-Je crois que c'est la montre de Laxus, il à du la faire tomber, dit Mirajeanne en réponse à sa question muette.

- Je la lui rendrai quand il reviendra, dit-elle en plaçant la montre dans sa poche.

Loin de cette agitation, Laïna était sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'elle croisa Laxus, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre (2), l'air pensif. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lax' ?

Il releva la tête et la serveuse s'assit à côté de lui.

- Non, je suis juste un peu…fatigué…

- Tu mens tellement mal !

- Je t'assure, je…

- Aller ! ça fait maintenant quatres ans qu'on se connaît ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais…

Il plongea son regard des les yeux violets, brillants de sincérités, de son amie.

- C'est la nouvelle… Tu la connais non ?

- Luna ? Oui, pourquoi ? Il c'est passer quelque chose ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Non, enfin elle a trébuché et m'est tombé dessus, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème…

- Quoi alors ?

- Je sais pas trop…y a un truc qui cloche chez elle… quelque chose de louche…

- Ah bon ?

Elle parut surprise.

- Bah ! Oubli ! C'est rien, sûrement la fatigue…

- Comme tu veux.

Au bureau de Macarov, Luna et lui-même discutaient.

- Laïna m'a dit que tu maîtrisait une magie perdue… puis je savoir laquelle ?

- God-sayler des ténèbres. Mais je maîtrise aussi quelque magie à côté comme la détection des auras et je m'entraîne pour les sorts de résurrection. J'y arrive presque mais ce sort me vide de mon énergie alors….

-…

- Quelque chose vous dérange ?

- …

- Macarov ?

- Excuse moi, ce n'est rien. Puis-je te demander qui t'as enseigner se genre de magie ?

- C'est un mage que j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant quatre ans. Il m'a enseigner de nombreux sorts.

Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter ainsi. Luna se demandait si sa magie ne posait pas un problème au maître, mais au fil de la conversation, il lui affirma que non. Elle se résigna donc à le croire.

- Donc c'est bon ? Je fait partit de la guilde maintenant ?

- Non pas encore.

Luna se retourna, Mirajeanne venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Il te manque ton tatouage de mage !

Comme à son habitude, elle affichait un large sourire. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Luna avait maintenant la marque de Fairy Tail, bleue, sur le côté gauche de son coup. Luna souriait et paraissait plus heureuse que jamais. * Enfin ! Je fait Enfin partit de Fairy Tail !*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Luna se réveilla dans la chambre qu dortoir qu'elle avait loué. La veille, Macarov lui avait parlé d'une dénommé « Porlyucica », qui pourrait sûrement lui rendre la vue. * Elle sera là dans une heure, parfait, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche !*

Une heure plus tard, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail où l'attendait la guérisseuse et le Maître.

- Assied toi ici, grogna la sorcière.

Elle inspecta pendant 5 longues minutes les yeux de Luna. * J'espère qu'elle y arrivera !*

- Mouai…

- Alors ? demanda Macarov. Tu peux la faire ?

- Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas aussi incompétente que tous ces idiots d'humains !

Luna préféra rester muette Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de préparation, elle lui fit boire une décoction au goût plutôt étrange. Peu à peu, Luna aperçu une lumière blanche, puis d'autre couleur. Maintenant, elle distinguait des formes, de moins en moins flou.

- Alors ?

Elle regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la vois et vit une femme assez âgée aux cheveux roses qui la regardait, avec un air interrogateur.

- Je… je vois ! JE VOIS !

Elle sauta dans les bras de la sourcière.

- Oui, oui. C'est bon, calme toi !

Elle lui fit passer quelques tests pour s'assurer que sa vision était revenue à la normal, puis décida de s'en aller.

- Fait attention quand même ! Tu pourrais facilement redevenir aveugle.  
Elle quitta la pièce et rentre chez elle.

De son côté, Laïna était au Q.G et discutait avec Fired :

- Moi je te dis que le vert me va très bien !

- oui mais tu devrais te faire des mèches bleus, c'est plus classe !

- Dit pas n'importe quoi ! C'est pour les filles les mèches !

- les cheveux longs aussi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Laïna ! Laïna ! Regarde Porlyucica m'a rendu la vue ! Je vois !

- C'est super !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Luna avait retrouvé la vue. Cette dernière c'était très bien intégrée à la guilde et avait noué des liens avec Mirajeanne. Laïna quand à elle, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée après tant d'années, passait beaucoup de temps avec son amie.

Luna # : Dit Laïna, ils reviennent quand l'unité de Rajin ?

Laïna # : Je ne sais pas, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'ils sont en mission, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Mirajeanne # : Pourquoi ? Ils te manquent ? se moqua t-elle.

Luna # : Très drôle vraiment… ça fait deux semaines que j'ai la montre de Laxus, j'aimerais bien la lui rendre, c'est tout.

Laïna # : comment ça se fait que tu l'ai ?

Mirajeanne # : Quand elle lui est tombé littéralement dessus, sa montre c'est décroché sans qu'il le voit… Luna en a profiter pour la prendre en otage pour avoir quelque chose à lui dire la prochaine fois qu'elle le voit !

Luna # : Pfff, n'importe quoi !

Laïna # : Ha oui, c'est vrai, il m'a parler de ta magnifique chute…

Luna # : Il… Il t'a parler de moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Laïna # : Euh… Rien de spécial…

*Il vaut mieux pas que je lui dise qu'il la trouve bizzare…*

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. C'était l'unité de Rajin, de retour de leur mission. Laxus entra, suivit de Bixlow, Fried puis Evergreen. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la guilde. *Quand on parle du loup…* songea Luna.

Mirajeanne # : Aller ! Vas-y ! Vas lui rendre sa montre !

Luna # : Heu… Je vais plutôt attendre qu'il soit tout seul…

Elfman décida de prendre part à la conversation qu'il écoutait discrètement depuis tout à l'heure.

Elfman # : T'as peur de lui ou quoi ? Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas peur !

Luna # : De un : Je n'ai PAS peur.

De deux : je suis pas un homme, mais une femme.

De trois : DEPUIS QUAND T'ECOUTE LES CONVERTATIONS DES GENS TOI ?!

Laïna # : Calme toi Luna. -Elle se tourna vers Elfman- T'inquiète pas, elle est juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, par ce que Laxus lui manquait tu comprends…

Luna # : Quoi ?! Répète un peu ça ?!

Laïna éclata de rire.

Laïna # : tu devrais voir ta tête ! Nan franchement c'est trop drôle ! Aller calme toi, je te taquine c'est tout… Tout le monde sait que c'est faux…

Luna # : Mouai… t'as plutôt intérêt !

Laïna # : Sinon toi ça va ?

Elfman # : Oui oui… J'ai croisé Gajeel, et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait te parler. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi, mais il a précisé que c'était important.

Laïna # : Mais pourquoi il est pas venu me le dire lui-même ?

Luna # : Peut-être qu'il est amoureux … -Dit-elle en chantonnant.

Laïna # : C'est ça venge toi ! En attendant t'as l'intention de la garder longtemps sa montre ?

Luna # : Vas te faire f-

Mirajeanne # : Calme vous ! - La coupa Mirajeanne.

Laïna # : Bon je vais voir ce que veut Gajeel. Il est où ?

Elfman # : Dehors. Viens je t'accompagne.

Laïna # : je veux bien.

Elle enleva son tablier.

Laïna # : Tu me remplace un petit moment s'il ta plait, Mira ?

Mirajeanne # : Pas de soucis !

Luna # : Hey ! Me laissez pas seule !

Mirajeanne et Laïna lui répondirent à l'unissons, en riant : « Vas voir Laxus ! »

Laïna sortit du Q.G accompagné de Elfman.

Elfman # : Dis donc, elle est super irritable ta copine…

Laïna # : Oula ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Tous les deux marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver là où Gajeel les attendaient, les pieds dans l'eau (3), le regard dans le vide.

- Bon je vous laisse, dit Elfman, avant de se retourner et de repartir en direction de la guilde

- Salut Gajeel !

L'interpellé se retourna et fixa la serveuse un moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je dois te parler.

- Oui je sais, Elfman me l'a dit… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'assit près de lui.

- T'as jamais eu envie de maîtriser la magie, comme les autres mage de Fairy Tail ? C'est vrai quoi ! L'autre nunuche qui est aveugle un jour sur deux doit te saouler « blabla moi je maîtrise une magie perdue et chui trop forte et ouai et chui trop belle nianiania ! »

- Bah euh… c'est mon amie tu sais… et elle ne se vente jamais de rien, t'exagère quand même !

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre elle ?*

- Bref. Tu veux ou pas ?

-Euh…

- Parfait, je prend ça pour un oui ! On commence dans une semaine, je suis occpé en ce moment. Bye !

A peine eu t-il finit sa phrase qu'il se leva et partit, laissant Laïna seule, perplexe. * Pourquoi il veut m'appendre la magie, tout d'un coup ? …Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée en plus…*

Pendant ce temps, au QG. Laïna était resté à la même place, seule, en espérant que Laïna revienne vite. *Il faudrait que j'aille voir Laxus quand même… Faut bien que je lui rende sa montre avant qu'il ne reparte en mission… Pourquoi j'ai si peur ? C'est pas comme si il allait me manger… Même si il n'a pas l'air très sympas, il ne me fera rien… Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions d'abord ? C'est quand même pas compliqué « salut, tient ta montre, bye » et puis voila c'est tout !*

- Hé ! La nouvelle !

Elle leva la tête.

- Salut, moi c'est Natsu !

- Euh… Bonjour ?

- Viens te battre !

- Qu…quoi ?

- Personne connaît ta puissance ici ! On est tous curieux alors bat-toi contre moi !

- Fou lui la paix !

Les deux mages se retournèrent. Natsu n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit qu'il reçu un éclair en pleine face. Il se releva et tenta de sauter sur son agresseur, qui l'esquiva avec une facilité presque incroyable.

- Nastu ! Ca suffit ! –cria Erza- Je vais t'apprendre les bonne manières.

A ces mots, elle l'emmena plus loin.

*Laxus.. ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est là ? et… Pourquoi il est intervenu ?* Ce dernier se tourna vers Luna.

- T'en fait pas, il est juste complètement taré celui là… Un peu comme tout le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs !

- Merci… je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me battre contre lui…

- Mirajeanne m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

* Ah… Tout s'explique… j'vais la tuer celle là !*

- Ah… euh…oui…tiens ! –Elle sortit la montre de sa poche- Tu l'as faite tomber quand j'ai ..euh… la dernière fois…

- C'est toi qui l'avait ?! Je l'ai cherché partout ! T'aurais pu me la rendre avant quand même !

* Merci c'est pour les chiens ? En plus t'étais jamais au Q.G et après t'es partit en mission…tss' il est vraiment pas aimable ce gars*

Il se mit soudainement à la fixer, droit dans les yeux. Luna, gênée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pas de réponses.

- Laxus ?

- Attend… Mais t'étais pas censé être aveugle toi ?

- Si… mais Porlyucica m'a permis de retrouver la vue.

- Ca te dérange si on s'asseoie à cette table ?

* bah dit donc, il change vite sujet lui…*

- Euh... non, pas de soucis.

*Qui ça « on » ?*

Laxus fit signe à Fried, Evergreen et Bixlow de les rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent, Laxus en face de Luna, Evergreen à côté de lui, Fried et Bixlow à côté de la nouvelle. Luna resta silencieuse et les écouta parler.

Evergreen # : C'est qui elle ?

Bixlow # : Mais c'est la nouvelle ! T'es vraiment idiote toi !

Evergreen # : Laxus ! Dit quelque chose !

Laxus # : J'm'en fout pas mal de vos histoires, tu te démerdes

Fried # : Dit la nouvelle, c'est quoi ta magie ?

Luna # : God sayler des ténebres…

Fried # : C'est de la magie perdue non ?

Luna # : … Oui. Et toi ?

Fried # : L'écriture.

Luna # : Ah, comme Levy ?

Fried # : Non, elle de même nature, mais la mienne est plus puissante : Les écrits de l'ombre.

Luna # : Ah, je vois…

Fried # : Tu utilise une magie puissante. Un jour j'aimerais bien combattre contre toi…

Luna # : Euh…

Fried # : T'inquiète, je serais pas méchant !

Laïna qui venait d'entrer se plaça silencieusement derrièe lui et lui mis une petite tape derrièe la tête.

Laïna # : Laisse la tranquille.

Il se retourna.

Laxus # : Salut miss ! Tu vas bien ?

Laïna # : Oui et toi ?

Laxus # : Cool bah va vous chercher à manger !

Laïna # : Lève tes fesses. Je suis pas ta chienne.

Laxus # : Non, mais t'es une serveuse.

Laïna # : Je suis pas en service demande à Mira !

Luna # : Ca va c'est bon je vais y aller moi, vous voulez quoi ?

Laxus : Non, toi tu reste assise là. C'est à elle d'y aller.

Laïna # : Ok, ok, t'as gagner.

Et elle partit chercher à manger pour les autres, en tirant la langue au mage de foudre qui ne put retenir un rire, fier d'avoir gagner.

Luna # : Tu sais, j'aurais pu y aller…

Laxus # : Mais non, elle c'est gentiment proposer, faut en profiter !

Luna # : Euh… Je crois que tu l'as un peu légèrement forcer en faite…

Laxus # : Dit pas de bêtise, je ferais jamais ça moi !

Tous les deux furent pris d'un fou rire, qui fut vite interrompu. Pour cause : Laïna, assez rancunière, venait de vider une bouteille d'eau froide sue la tête du mage blond.

Laïna # : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid cher Môôôsieur Dreyar !

Laxus # : Putin tu fais chier ! Je suis trempé maintenant !

Laïna # : Excusez moi votre altesse, la prochaine fois je vous jetterais de l'eau sèche !

Laxus retira sa chemise, laissant voir ses muscles si bien dessinés. Le regard de Luna s'arrêta sur son tatouage de mage noir, orné par un second tatouage assez impressionnant.

Laïna # : Arrête de mater Luna !

Luna # : Quoi …? mais non... Je le matte pas ! c'est juste…

Elle était devenue écarlate. * Non ! c'est pas le moment de se changer un tomate pitiééé !*

Laxus # : Bah Luna qu'est ce qui t'arrive, t'es toute rouge ? T'as chaud ? Si tu veux je peux te verser une bouteille d'eau froide sa marche trop bien !

Bixlow # : C'est toi qui lui donne chaud !

Luna # : Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

Fried # : Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici… On va dehors ?

Laxus # : Ouai, bonne idée.

Ils sortirent donc tous les six. Evergreen restait en retrait, vexée que Laxus parraisse plus proche de la nouvelle que d'elle-même alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Devant elle Fried et Bixlow discutaient de la mission qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. En tête, Laxus marchait, à sa gauche il y avait Luna et à sa droit Laïna. Ils longeaient le canal quand soudain Laxus eu une idée. Il attrapa Laïna et la jeta à l'eau. Par réflexe celle-ci attrapa le bras de Fried, qui tomba avec elle dans l'eau glacée.

Laïna # : Non mais t'es malade ?! Elle est gelée !

Laxus # : La vengeance est un plat que se mange frois ma chère Mâââdemoiselle Laïna !

Dit-il est imitant sa voix.

Fried # : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as attraper ?

Laïna # : Désolé, réflexe…

Laïna regarda son T-shirt blanc. Il était trempé et devenue transparent.

Laïna # : Tu fais chier Laxus ! Tu m'as bousillé mon T-shirt.

Laxus # : Bah fait comme moi, enlève le !

Luna ne put retenir un rire. Elle les ignora et commença à sortir de l'eau, mais Fried, qui voyait les choses autrement l'attrapa part le bras et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Fried # : Puisque tout le monde à décidé de se venger… Désolé réflexe !

Laïna sortit sa tête de l'eau, se dégagea de l'emprise de Fried et lui sauta dessus.

Laïna # : tu vas voir toi !

A ce moment, Gajeel qui, comme à son habitude, marchait le long du fleuve, les aperçut. Il s'arrêta, face à eux. Il jeta un regard noir à Laïna.

Laïna # : Bah qu'est ce qui y a Gajeel ?

Gajeel # : Oh ! Excuse moi ! J'voulais surtout pas t'interompre dans ton concour de T-shirt mouillé Mââdemoiselle !

Laïna # : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Il tourna les talons, visblement énervé.

Gajeel # : Et pour t'apprendre la magie, tu demanderas à Fried, je suis sur qu'il accepteras !

Laïna # : Gajjel ! Attend !

Il était déjà partit.

Fried # : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Aucune idée… Et… Attend ! Ils sont où les autres ?!

En effet, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus et Luna n'était plus là.

Fried # : Je n'en ai pas la moidre idée…

* * *

(1) Je me souviens plus si c'est comme ça que ça s'apelle. .. Enfin désolé si c'est pas ça ^^'

(2)et (3) Pour Jeeji : à Londres, les pied dans l'eau, les bras entrelacés x) (souvenir souvenir….)

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espere que ça vous aura plus ! Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes !

Laissez moi un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le mon !Voilà voilà, le second chapitre de mon histoire est enfin près. Je crois que c'est un peu du n'importe quoi (comme d'habitude en faite). Je sais pas si tout est compréhensible en faite. Moi je me comprend mais vous êtes pas forcément dans ma tête,j'ai tendance à l'oublier ^^' Si jamais il y a quelque chose de pas très clair, dite le moi en commentaire !

**Note 1 :**Quand il y a trop de dialogue et entre plus de deux personnages, ce qui arrive souvent d'ailleurs, je met les noms des personnages qui parles devant les paroles, pour que ce soit plus simple de savoir qui parle.

**Note 2** : Certains personnages risque de devenir légèrement OOC au fil de l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux à qui sa ne plait pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour pouvoir la faire évoluer comme je le souhaite.

**Note 3 :** _Les flash back sont en italiques _et **ce qui est en gras, je vous dit pas tout de suite **( ce seras expliquer plus tard héhé ^^)

**Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Luna et Laïna), je fait juste joujou avec** ^^

Désolé pour les fautes... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Luna et Fried rentrèrent tous les deux à la guilde. Ils étaient quelque peu inquiets. Où était passé le reste du groupe ? Pourquoi étaient ils partis ? Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! S'exclama la serveuse.

Ils étaient tous là, assis à une table : Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow et… ah bah non, Luna n'était pas là… Ils buvaient des bières, parlaient et riaient bruyamment. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers eux.

Fried # : Vous étiez là ?!

Laxus # : Ouai ! On voulais vous laissez tranquilles….

Bixlow # : On aime pas déranger les couples !

Laïna # : bande de connards !

Fried # : Tss ! Vous vous croyez drôle ?

Laxus # : Ouai !

Laïna # : Mais au faite… Elle est où Luna ?

Laxus # : Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

Laïna # : Bah je pensais que vous resteriez ensemble, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant, tout à l'heure…

Bixlow # : Elle est restée avec nous juste parce que t'étais là… Elle à pas l'air de bien nous apprécier ta copine.

Evergreen # : Tant mieux, je la sens pas moi celle là ! Vous la trouvez pas bizarre vous ?

Bixlow # : Mais nous, je l'ai déjà dit, c'est juste qu'elle nous aime pas.

Laïna # : Tu crois ?

Bixlow # : Bah t'as bien vu, elle est partie.

Fried # : Elle était peu être juste fatiguée…

Laxus # : Ca m'étonnerais.

Laïna # : Pourquoi ?

Laxus # : Elle est partit en direction de la ville et non des dortoirs.

Laïna # : Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

Evergreen # : Non, même pas un « au revoir ». Quelle malpolie !

Laïna # : Ca ne lui ressemble pourtant pas !

Bixlow # : Ya pas de mal à pas nous appréciez hein…

Laïna # : Je pense pas que ce soit ça… Enfin bon ! Je suis fatigué là, on verra bien demain.

[Le lendemain, au Q.G]

Il était 10h30. Laïna remplaçait Mirajeanne qui était malade. Laxus, Bixlow, Fried et Evergreen discutaient. Luna, quand à elle, n'était toujours pas présente.

Bixlow # : Hé, Laïna !

La serveuse s'approcha de la table.

Laïna # : Je suis en service je te rappelle ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Bixlow # : On a toujours pas revu la nouvelle,… Tu l'as vu toi ?

Laïna # : Non, elle doit être encore entrain de dormir…

Evergreen # : Elle n'est pas rentrée au dortoir hier soir.

Laïna # : Comme tu le sais ?

Evergreen # : Sa chambre est juste à côté de la mienne. Si elle rentrée, je l'aurais entendue, comme tous les soirs.

Laïna # : Elle est peut-être rentrée silencieusement…

Evergreen # : Elle ? Silencieuse ? Faut pas rêver non plus !

Laxus # : Non mais sérieusement, vous en avez pas marre de tout le temps parler d'elle ?! A longueur de journée c'est blablabla et Luna blabla et la nouvelle blablabla ! C'est bon quoi faut arrêter au bout d'un moment, elle a plus quatre ans ! Si elle ne veut pas rentrée au dortoir pour dormir, elle ne rentre pas !

Laïna # : Tu me parles pas sur ce ton !

Laxus # : Ouai bah elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs la petite nouvelle ! Je me casse !

Il quitta la salle, visiblement furieux.

Laïna # : Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Fried # : Je sais pas, il est très tendu depuis l'arrivée de ton amie. Pourtant, elle ne lui a rien fait de spécial…

Evergreen # : Moi je sais ce qu'il à.

Laïna # : Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Evergreen # : Normalement, je devrais pas vous le dire, mais vu que c'est important… Alors vous vous souvenez lorsqu'elle lui est tombée dessus, le jour de son arrivée ? Et bien elle a fait tomber un bracelet. Laxus l'a ramassé et l'a reconnu immédiatement : c'est celui des chasseurs de tête de Raven Tail, la guilde de son père.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler, Laïna failli s'étouffer. Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux, tentant de comprendre ce que la mage venait de dire. Si elle faisait vraiment partit de Raven Tail, elle devait avoir un tatouage, alors comment avaient-ils put ne pas le remarqué ? Et puis surtout, pour avait-elle intégrer Fairy Tail ? Ce pourrait-il que l'ancienne amie de Laïna soit en réalité… son ennemie ? Tant de question se bousculait dans leur tête.

Fried # : …

Bixlow # : Raven Tail ?

Laïna # : Non… Ce n'est pas possible !

Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. On vit entrer Elfman, l'air paniqué. Il portait quelqu'un dans ses bras qui avait l'air vraiment mal en point : des vêtements déchirés, un corps couvert de blessures et du sang, beaucoup de sang. On pouvait aussi voir que sa jambe était retournée, visiblement cassé. Il était suivit de Laxus, l'air tout aussi inquiet.

Laïna # : Oh mon dieu ! Qui est-ce ?

Elle s'approcha doucement.

Laïna # : Luna ?! Laxus ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?! C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?!

Laxus # : Quoi ?! Mais bien sur que non ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?!

Laïna # : Bah… euh… à cause de…du bracelet…

Elle parlait si bas que seul Laxus put comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Laxus # : C'est Ever qui vous l'a raconté ? Bah, peu importe, il faut la soigner et rapidement ! Elle est gravement blessé !

Macarov, ayant été dérangé par l'agitation, vint voir la cause de ce vacarme. Lorsqu'il vit la mage au cheveux eben dans les bras de Elfman, il compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il demanda alors ce qu'il c'était passé.

Elfman # : Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, dehors pas très loin d'ici. En la ramenant, j'ai croisé Laxus, alors il est venu avec moi.

Macarov # : Laxus, emmène la à l'infirmerie ! Toi Elfman, va chercher Porlyucica.

Elfman accepta et donna le corps inconscient de Luna au mage de foudre. Il la prit dans ses bras, avec un air de dégoût, ce qui ne plut pas à Laïna qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Laïna # : Ca va, fait pas cette tête c'est pas une merde je te rappelle !

Laxus # : Je crains juste la sang ! Quand on sait pas, on ferme sa gueule !

Laïna # : Ah…euh… désolé…

Il l'emmena donc à l'infirmerie, suivit de Laïna, Bixlow et Fried. Evergreen avait préféré rester à la guilde. Porlyucica entre dans la pièce, accompagné de Elfman. Lorsqu'elle vit sa patiente, elle fut très étonnée.

Porlyucica # : Encore elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée cette fois ?

Laïna # : On ne sait pas, Elfman l'a trouvée tout à l'heure, dans cet état.

Porlyucica # : Elle était consciente ?

Elfman # : Non.

Laxus # : Vous pouvez la soigner ?

Ce fut au tour de Laïna d'être étonné. *Depuis quand il ce soucis de sa santé, lui ?*

Porlyucica # : Normalement oui, mais ces blessures sont graves. Il lui faut du calme et du repose. Sortez !

Tous, trouvant la sorcière plutôt effrayante, sortir. Tous, sauf le petit fils du maître.

Laxus # : Moi je reste.

Porlyucica # : et pourquoi donc ? C'est moi qui dé-

Laxus # : J'ai des questions à lui poser, à propos de ça.

Laxus sortit de sa poche l'objet en question. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle su immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Effectivement, n'importe qui le reconnaîtrait. Quiconque trouvait ce bracelet devant sa porte savait que la mort n'était plus très loin. Elle frissonna, et décida donc que Laxus avait finalement un bonne raison de rester. Après tout, si elle faisait partit du camp ennemie, il valait mieux que quelqu'un reste ici pour la surveiller, au cas où… La guérisseuse entama donc ses soins.  
Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait tous juste de l'infirmerie, Macarov l'interpella.

Macarov # : Alors ? Elle va bien ?

Porlyucica # : Pas vraiment… Ses blessures sont plus graves que ce que je pensais. Si Elfman ne l'avait pas trouvé, elle serait sûrement morte à 'heure qu'il est. Si tout ce passe bien, elle devrait ce réveiller dans environ deux jours, mais rien de certifie qu'elle s'en sorte…

Macarov # : Mais qui à bien put lui faire une chose pareille ?

Porlyucica # : Je pense que c'est ton f-…Non. Oublie.

Macarov # : Non ! Dit moi qui !

Porlyucica # : Tu lui demanderas à son réveil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**L'indifférence…**

**Les souvenirs défilent devant mes yeux, pourtant je ne ressens rien, ni de la joie, ni de la tristesse. Tout est sombre et tâché d'un liquide chaud et rouge autour de moi, mais je ne sens pas la moindre once de peur monter en moi. Je ne sens même pas l'humidité de l'hémoglobine pourtant répandue sur la quasi totalité de mes vêtements. Je vois bien les gens hurler et courir dans tous les sens autour de moi, l'air paniqué, mais le son de leur hurlement ne semble pas atteindre mes tympans. Je ne sens pas non plus l'odeur de chair brûlée, malgré les cadavres que je vois se faire dévorer par le feu, juste mes yeux. Mes sens doivent être coupé de la réalité, mon esprit aussi d'ailleurs. Suis-je devenue folle ? Mais au fait, que c'est-il passé ici ? Qui a put provoquer un tel désordre ? J'essaye de me rappeler, mais impossible. Je ne comprends pas. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis là ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma mémoire refuse de me révéler ce qu'il c'est passer, il y a sûrement moins de 5 petites minutes ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être dépourvue du moindre sentiment et de la moindre sensation ? Ce spectacle, aussi terrifiant soit-il, ne me fait ni chaud ni froid…Comme si je voyais quelque chose de banal, d'habituel… Pourquoi ? Et… Pourquoi tous les survivants me regardent-ils avec cet air à la fois terrifié et dégoûter ? Est-ce… est-ce moi la responsable de ce carnage ?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A l'infirmerie, Laxus était assis, au chevet de Luna. Il était maintenant près de 1èh, lorsque Laïna entra dans la pièce, un sandwich à la main.

- Laxus ?

L'intéressé releva la tête.

- Tient, je t'ai emmener ça…

Elle lui tendis le sandwich qui avait l'air très appétissant, mais le mage de foudre reposa son regard sur la mage endormis.

-J'te demande pas l'aumône, tu peux partir.

- Tu es resté ici depuis ce matin et tu n'as toujours rien mangé !

- J'm'en fou.

- Ok, mais mange au moins ça, s'il te plait.

Il se résigna finalement à le prendre et à le manger. Laïna attrapa une chaise qui était de l'autre côté la pièce, retourna près de Laxus et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Pas du tout. J'm'en fout qu'elle aille bien ou qu'elle crève ! Je veux juste lui poser des questions. Tu peux comprendre vu qu'apparemment Ever t'as expliqué !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'attends pas tout simplement qu'elle revienne au Q.G ?

-…

- Tu sais qui lui as fait ça.

- C'est une question où une affirmation ?

- A toi de me le dire !

- Je pense savoir ouai.

- Qui ?

- Comme elle fait apparemment partit de Raven Tail, c'est peut être mon… père.

- Oh … Tu sais… Je… je pense pas qu'elle fasse réellement partit de Raven Tail. J'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer du côté des méchant. Elle a toujours été gentilles, aimable, serviable. Tout le temps en train d'aider les autres, parfois elle en faisait même trop. Jamais elle ne tuerait qui que ce soit, et encore moins pour de l'argent. Elle nous expliquera sûrement à son réveil comment elle s'est trouvée en possession de ce bracelet. Je ne-…

Laïna fut coupé par un bruit étrange. Une sorte de… murmurent. Les deux mages cherchèrent d'où ça venait, avant de voir que c'était Luna qui parlait, dans son sommeil. Luna regarda de plus près, pensant que son amie était sur le point de se réveiller.

- Laxus, tu crois que… elle se réveille ?

- Nan, Poly' à dit qu'elle de se réveillerais pas avant deux jours. Je pense plutôt qu'elle rêve. J'vais écouter ce qu'elle dit, on ne sait jamais, 'pourrait y avoir des trucs intéressants.

- ouai t'as raison je vais écouter moi auss-

- Chuut ! Ecoute.

« Je peut pas…. Lui… faire du mal… Laxus… quelqu'un de bien…Tue… rien à foutre… vivre ou mourir…salaud… »

- Tss ! Elle pourrait pas articuler un peu ? Je comprend que dalle !

- En même temps, c'est normal, elle dort !

- Merde ! Elle parle plus !

Laïna regarda Laxus, perplexe. Luna avait parlé de lui… Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ces blessures auraient un lien, verte indirect, mais un lien quand même, avec lui ? Toute cette histoire la perturbait. Rien ne coïncidait, cela lui semblait tellement irréaliste… imaginer sa meilleure amie tuer, faire du mal au gens, pour de l'argent en plus ! Non tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai ! A son réveil, elle éclaircirait toute cette histoire et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, Laïna en était certaine. Elle regarda Laxus. Il fixa toujours Luna, mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il paraissait plus calme, presque… rassuré ? Non, c'était n'importe quoi. Elle se faisait des idées, Laxus s'en fiche complètement d'elle.

- Laxus … ?

- quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Ouai. J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi elle parlait…

- De toi en tout cas… Mais à qui par contre… Elle l'a insulté de Salaud à la fin, donc c'est un homme déjà.

- Ca pourrait être mon père.

- Elle aurait refuser de faire une mission qu'il lui a donner et il l'aurait punis, ça expliquerais son état… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi elle à intégrer Fairy Tail, si elle fait partit des « méchant »….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La colère…**

**Elle entrouvre les yeux, difficilement. Tout est flou autour d'elle et elle ne parvient à distinguer qu'une grande porte noir, face à elle. A première vue, on dirait qu'elle est fermé. *Où suis-je ?! Qu'est ce que je fout là, encore ?! J'y suis depuis longtemps ?!* Elle commence à se lasser de se poser toujours les mêmes questions, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Est-ce trop de passer ne serais-ce qu'une nuit, une seule, au calme ? C'est trop demander peut-être de se réveiller dans son mit au moins une fois de temps en temps ! Elle se redresse sur ses jambes meurtries et se met face à un miroir brisé à sa gauche. *Qu'est-ce que… ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourait m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en robe de mariée, toute déchirées et pleine de sang ?! Bon restons calme, restons calme… Mais putin c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi ça n'arrivequ'à moi ces choses là ?!*  Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans son reflet qui s'éparpilla en mille morceaux sur le sol. Sept de malheur dit on… De toute façon, elle n'était plus à ça près… Elle sentait la rage monter en elle. Elle le détestait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui ça pouvait bien être, elle savait seulement qu'elle le haïssait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle voulait le voir, le torturer, l'entendre hurler de douleur, avoir son sang sur les mains, sur son poignard qui lui était si précieux. La colère prenait peu à peu possession de son cœur et de son esprit. Quand soudain, dans l'un des meauceaux de miroir qui jonchait sur le sol, elle vit un visage apparaître. Un visage familier, qui la réconfortait. *Pardonne moi,… Laxus…***.

Luna ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut aveuglée par le soleil. Ces yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, puis elle vit que quelqu'un était assis à côté d'elle et la regardait.

- La…Laxus c'est toi ?

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Poly avait dit que tu te réveillerais au bout de deux jours ! Ca fait maintenant une semaine !

- Que… Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- J'allais te poser la même question. Tu t'es pris une sacrée correction en tout cas ! Dis moi, qui t'as fait ça ?

Luna garda le silence un moment, se remémorantce qui c'était passée.

_[- Je ne peut pas lui faire de mal !_

_- Luna avait peur, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et toi qui les exécutes. Je suis ton maître et ce, depuis que tu as décidé d'intégrer ma guilde ! Ne l'oublie pas !_

_- Mais Laxus est quelqu'un de bien !_

_- Et c'est mon fils, si je décide qu'il doit souffrir, il souffrira !_

_- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! Je refuse de lui faire du mal !_

_- Luna… Te serais-tu attaché à mon imbécile de fils ?_

_- Je… Non… Enfin… oui, peu être un petit peu…_

_Une des mages présente au côté de Iwan s'avança._

_- Maître, je peux ?_

_- Pas pour l'instant, fait juste en sorte qu'elle ne bouge pas._

_Elle s'exécuta et emprisonna Luna. Cette dernière tenta de se libérer, en vain._

_- Tu peux tenter tout ce que tu veux, ces liens bloquent ta magie._

_Iwan s'approcha d'elle._

_- Il est encore tant de changer d'avis. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière chance que tu as pour sauver ta peau… J'ai déjà été bien trop patient et clément avec toi !_

_Pour toute réponse et prise d'un élan de folie quasi suicidaire, Luna tenta de lui cracher un molard en plein visage, mais il l'esquiva. _

_- Si vous me tuez, vous perdez un pion important il me semble, ai-je tord ? Moi j'en ai rien à foutre de vivre ou de mourir. Mais vous ? N'avez-vous pas plus d'avantage à me voir vivante plutôt que morte ?_

_- Espèce de la petite …_

_Iwan ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase et envoya son poing dans le visage de la jeune mage, avec une telle force qu'on entendit sa mâchoire craquer. Un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle releva tout de même la tête, n'ayant pas l'intention de se soumettre._

_- Vous avez pas trouvez mieux pour me faire taire ?_

_Il la frappa une seconde fois, avec encore plus de violence, ce qui la fit tomber à terre. Il en profita pour lui mettre plusieurs coups de pied. Dès qu'il en eut marre, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, pour la relever._

_- Alors ça y est t'es calmez ?_

_- …S-…Salaud !_

_- Je prends ça pour un non ! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi !_

Ce souvenir la fit frissonner. *Iwan… si je t'attrape…je te tue !* Elle regarda son corps, et se rendit compte que ses nombreuses blessures étaient bandés et que sa jambe droite était plâtrée. Soudain elle vit qu'elle n'avait pour vêtement que son short et son soutien-gorge. Elle agrippa le drap et le remonta jusqu'à son coup. En la voyant faire, Laxus ne put retenir un léger rire. Puis, se souvenant pourquoi il avait attendu son réveil, il prit le bracelet et le tendis à Luna.

- C'est à toi ça ?

- Euh... Je… Laxus écoute je ne…

- Répond !

-…Oui…

- Tu fait partit de Raven Tail alors !

Il l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

- Qu'est ce que t'es venue foutre à Fairy Tail ?! Réponds !

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je… je ne fais pas partit de Raven Tail… enfin si… mais… Je fais fait de mal à personne moi… j'aime bien Fairy Tail… Et je…

- C'EST CA ET PREND MOI POUR UN CON ! C'EST MON PERE QUI T'AS FAIT CA ?! POURQUOI ?! ET C'EST LUI QUI T'AS DEMANDE D'INTÉGRER FAIRY TAIL ?!

Il la secoua brusquement.

- MAIS REPONDS PUTIN !

On entendis les os de Luna craquer, suivit d'un de ses hurlements. Laxus la tenait si fort, qu'il la faisait souffrir au point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à parler. C'est à ce moment que Luna, n'en pouvant plus, sentit ses nerfs la lâcher. Elle fondit en sanglot. Si elle était dans cet état, c'était parce qu'elle refusait de lui faire du mal, mais lui ne faisait que la faire souffrir encore plus. Cette situation devenait insupportable pour elle. Si elle lui avouait qu'elle faisait bien partit de Raven Tail, elle serait exclu de la guilde, Laïna lui en voudras. Laxus Bixlow et Fried aussi. Tout le monde la détestera, elle le savait, et ça la torturait horriblement. Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de cette impasse ? La meilleure solution serait de TOUT lui raconter, même ce qui lui avait été défendue de révéler.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous auras plus, n'hésitez pas un me laissez un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, vos critiques, vos remarques, etc... Et puis bah tout simplement pour m'encourager, parce que une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody ! me revoila ( oui encore moi x) ) pour un troisième chapitre. Donc il y a un peu des passages où c'est du n'importe quoi, vous les repererez vite, c'est ceux que j'ai écrit à 3h du mat' ^^. J'espere qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**Note 1 :**Quand il y a trop de dialogue et entre plus de deux personnages, ce qui arrive souvent d'ailleurs, je met les noms des personnages qui parles devant les paroles, pour que ce soit plus simple de savoir qui parle.

**Note 2** : Certains personnages risque de devenir légèrement OOC au fil de l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux à qui sa ne plait pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour pouvoir la faire évoluer comme je le souhaite.

**Note 3 :** _Les flash back sont en italiques _et **ce qui est en gras, je vous dit pas tout de suite **( ce seras expliquer plus tard héhé ^^)

**Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Luna et Laïna), je fait juste joujou avec** ^^

Désolé pour les fautes... Bonne lecture !

* * *

- La-…Laxus…, souffla t-elle, je vais … t'expliquer,… mais s'il te plait… lâche moi… tu… tu me fait mal…

Il la regarda un moment, hésitant. Il finit tout de même par lui lâcher les épaules mais lui attrapa quand même le bras « au cas où ».

- Tu sais, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir…

- On sait jamais ! Alors ?

- Tout d'abord, je t'en supplie laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout, ne m'interrompt pas.

- Dépêche j'ai pas toute la journée moi !

- Oui... euh… Donc, je faisais bien partit des chasseurs de Raven Tail, mais c'est parce qu'on me la demandé, afin de surveillé leur fait et geste. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je ne peux pas te donner de détails, ça m'a été strictement interdit… Ensuite pour ce qui est de mon statut de « chasseuse de tête », les seules personnes que j'ai tuées étaient de dangereux criminel dont on m'avait donné la permission d'exécution. Je veux aussi que tu saches que jamais je ne ferais de mal à un seul membre de cette guilde. J'aime Fairy Tail. Même si oui, c'est bien ton père qui m'a demandé de l'intégrer, je m'y sens bien. Ca m'a permis de revoir Laïna, je pense que tu le sais déjà mais je tiens beaucoup à elle… Et pour répondre à ton autre question, c'est aussi ton père qui m'a fait ces blessures et j'ai, au passage, quitté Raven Tail.

- …

Elle fondit à nouveau en larme.

- Je sui désolée, je sais… j'aurais dût vous en parler... Mais…J'avais peur et je ne sais même pas de quoi… Pardonne moi Laxus…

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte, laissant Luna seule.

- Laxus…

Luna saisit les béquilles placées à côté de son lit, enfila le haut posé sur la table de chevet et partit en direction du dortoir des filles.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, elle enleva ses bandages et mit un plastique autour de son plâtre afin de prendre une douche (1). Elle attrapa de nouveaux vêtement : Un short noir, un haut large de la même couleur et des ballerines à talons compensés, toujours assorties au reste de la tenue. Elle se sécha les cheveux et finit en se maquillant. Une fois sa routine terminée, elle quitta son petit studio et alla jusqu'à celui de Laïna. Elle toqua à la porte. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Pas de réponse.

- Laïna ?

Toujours rien. * Ah mais oui c'est vrai, elle doit être au travail !* Elle sortit dans la cour et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. *Je doit parler à Laxus !* Elle monta les escaliers à l'aide de ses béquilles et se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Laxus. * Et ben bravo Luna ! Et maintenant que t'es là tu vas faire quoi ? Même si il t'ouvre, tu vas lui dire quoi ? T'es pathétique ma pauvre… attend mais ça crains ! Je commence à me parler à moi-même ?!* Elle resta quelques minutes devant la porte, puis prise d'une soudaine et inexplicable angoisse et partit aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant quelques fois de tomber, puis elle continua à « courir » comme ça un moment. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur de Magnolia, elle s'arrêta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Erza Scarlett. Derrière elle, se trouvaient Grey, Natsu, Happy et Lucy. Luna, essoufflée, n'avait absolument plus aucune force et plus aucun souffle.

Erza # : Hé ! Mais t'es la nouvelle toi ? Depuis quand t'es réveillée ?

Luna # : Euh… je... depuis pas… longtemps.

Erza # : Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta et repris son souffle. Sa respiration repris son rythme normal au bout de quelques minutes.

Grey # : Ca va aller ?

Luna # : Je… oui, enfin je crois.

Natsu # : Pourquoi tu courais ? Enfin, t'essayais plutôt… avec ton plâtre…

Lucy # : Pourquoi t'étais dans le coma ?

Happy # : Y a quelqu'un qui te poursuivait ? tu veux un poisson ?

Luna # : heu… je… bah…

Erza # : Mais laissez la respirez !

Elle se retourna vers la blessée.

Erza # : Ca va aller ? T'es toute pâle…

Luna # : C'est normal, j'ai rien mangé et je viens de me taper un sprint du Q.G jusqu'ici…

Erza # : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Luna # : Je… bonne question…

*Pourquoi je me suis enfuie à toute vitesse ? … J'ai eu peur… Peur de voir Laxus… Pourquoi ?*

Erza # : Ca va ?

Luna # : …

Erza # : Hé ho ! Luna ?

Luna # : Je…

Elle s'évanouie, encore. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était à l'infirmerie, encore. Laxus était là, encore. Il la fixa l'air furieux, encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, encore.

Laxus # : Dis moi, t'es conne ou suicidaire ?

Luna # : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Laxus # : Je te retourne la question.

Luna # : J'étais avec Erza, je me suis évanouie et je-

Laxus # : Ca je sais ! Ce que veux savoir c'est ce que tu foutais là-bas ! Fried t'as vu sortir à toute vitesse de notre dortoir ! Explique !

Luna # : … pourquoi t'es ici ?

Laxus # : Change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là bas ?!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt *Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui répondre ?... Même moi je ne sais pas ce que je faisais…*

Luna # : …Je…je voulais te voir.

Elle parlait si doucement que Laxus peina à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup elle aurait senti le besoin de lui parler… Après tout, ils étaient loin d'être amis, non ?

Laxus # : … Pourquoi ?

Luna # : J'en ai pas la moindre idée….

Elle détourna le regard. *Ben bravo ! T'as pas trouvé mieux ?! « J'avais envie de te voir » … Tu parles d'une excuse ! Non mais qu'elle idiote !*.

Luna # : Et toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sourit et imita du mieux qu'il put la voix de la mage :

Laxus # : Je voulais te voir…

Luna # : Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la raison de cette soudaine envie, je suppose ?

Laxus # : C'est à peu près ça…

Luna # : Te moque pas de moi, s'il ta plait… Pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici ?

Laxus # : Je-

Il fut interrompu, sans avoir eut le temps de répondre.

- Il s'inquiétait pour toi !

Laïna venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Laxus attrapa un livre posé sur la table de chevet et le jeta violemment en direction de Laïna qui le reçut en pleine tête. Elle lâcha un cris de surprise, puis un de douleur. La jeune serveuse plaça sa main sur son front, où commençait à apparaître une bosse.

Laïna # : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE TOI, FAUT TE FAIRE INTERNER !

Laxus # : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne m'inquiétait pas pour _Elle_.

Luna # : Et ben _Elle_, elle te remercie de ta gentillesse ! Non vraiment, c'est trop aimable de ta part !

Elle se leva, vexée, attrapa ses béquilles et sortit en claquant la porte aussi bruyamment qu'elle le put.

Laxus # : Mais Luna attend ! C'est… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Laïna # : Mais c'est bien ce que tu as dis… T'es vraiment un enfoiré hein !

Laxus # : C'est toi aussi, on peut savoir pourquoi t'es venue ?!

Laïna # : Je te rappelle qu'elle sortait tout juste d'un coma, je voulais quand même svaoir comment ma meilleure amie allait ! Toi personne te demande pourquoi t'étais là il me semble ! Parce que c'est normal, tout simplement !

Laxus # : Bah si, elle me l'a demander elle…

Laïna # : … mouai…

Laxus # :…

Laïna# : C'est con quand on se dispute comme ça…

Laxus # : Ouai…

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux mages, mais Laïna, n'étant toujours pas au courant du responsable des blessures de son amie, trouve de quoi le briser.

Laïna # : Au faite, t'as pu lui parler ?

Laxus # : De… ?

Laïna # : Bah Raven Tail, le bracelet, ses blessures…

Laxus # : Oui…

Laïna # : Ben raconte !

* Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je lui raconte ? Si Luna ne lui en avait pas parler, c'est qu'elle avait peut-être une bonne raison…C'est vrai que ça a pas l'aire d'être le genre de fille qui ment à ses amies gratuitement… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'abord de ce qu'elle pense cette brunasse ?*

Laxus # : Elle a eu pour mission d'empêcher de nuire l'un chasseur de tête de Raven Tail qui faisait trop de dégât, et elle a garder son bracelet en « souvenir », c'est conne ! Et pour ses blessures, c'était la vengeance d'un de ces collègues.

* Je me savais pas si doué en improvisation moi dit donc ! Reste à plus qu'à espérer qu'elle y croit !*

Laïna # : Et bien voila ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une explication logique à tout ça ! Me voilà rassurée !... Au faite, ce n'est pas son sac de l'autre côté du lit ?

Laxus # : Si…elle est partit tellement vite qu'elle l'a oublié… Au faite, pourquoi elle est partie ?

Laïna # : …T'es sérieux là ?

Laxus # : Quoi ?

Laïna# : Disons que … Elle a pas bien apprécié que tu dise que t'en avait rien à foutre d'elle…

Laxus # : Ah bon ? Pourtant je pensais qu'elle le savait…

Laïna jeta un regard noir au mage de foudre.

Laïna # : Laxus !

Laxus # : Oui, oui c'est bon fait pas chier, je vais aller lui parler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La souffrance…**

**Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je l'ai sentit, me monter sur le bras, parcourir mon dos, remonter mon cou pour finir par déchirer ma chair, à l'aide de ces petites pattes orné de pinces disgracieuses, pourtant puissantes. J'ai sentit l'hémoglobine chaude se répandre sur mon corps. J'ai les point et les chevilles attachés au mur, je ne peut pas esquissez le moindre geste. Il c'est logé au creux de ma chair, il parcours mon corps de l'intérieur. J'ai mal, j'ai très mal. Je le sens remuer mes boyaux, bouffer ma chair par l'intérieur. Je hurle. Je hurle à m'en déchirer la mâchoire et à en cracher mes poumons. Je le sens descendre petit à petit dans mon corps. Je crois qu'il est entré dans l'une de mes veines. J'ai beau me tordre dans tous les sens, impossible de le stopper. J'ai beau crié de toutes mes forces, je crois que personne ne m'entend. Je le sens, juste là, nicher dans ma cage thoracique. Il s'amuse à cogner l'une de mes côtes, il va finir par la briser, c'est sur. Quel est son but ? Prend t-il du plaisir à me torturer ainsi. Je recommence à hurler de toutes mes forces. Je hurle son nom, en espérant qu'il vienne me sortir de là. J'aurais dut lui avouer avant… Je n'ai pas osé... Je … hhh ! Ca y est, il est parvenu à me briser la côte. Il s'en prend maintenant à mes poumons. Ma fin est proche, je le sens, je vais mourir… J'aurais dut lui dire avant, que je portais en moi son enfant…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laxus entrait dans le dortoir. Il était maintenant devant la porte du petit appartement de Luna. Il toqua et on entendit un bruit. D'une petite voix ensommeillée, Luna demanda :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi…

- Dégage !

- Luna écoute… Je voulais pas dire ça ! Laisse moi entrer …

- …

- Luna…

On put percevoir des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte, puis le click du verrou de celle-ci. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant voir le visage de Luna, qui avait les yeux et les joues rouges.

- Tu… Tu pleures ?!

- Non.

Elle recula, invitant le mage de foudre à entrer.

- Tiens, tu l'as oublié à l'infirmerie.

Il lui tendit le sac noir et argenté qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus tôt. Elle le prit d'un geste brusque et lâcha un petit « merci » presque inaudible.

- T'es venu juste pour ça … ? Maintenant tu vas t'en aller, comme à chaque fois ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est partie tout à l'heure ?

- Bref, là n'est pas la question. Tu t'en vas ?

- Non. Il faut que je te parle.

- Ben ça tombe bien figure toi, moi aussi ! Si t'en as rien à foutre de ma gueule, eje peut savoir pourquoi t'étais encore à mon chevet ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce que tu voulais savoir il me semble ! Tu veux plus de détails ? Navré de te décevoir mais je ne peut pas t'en dire plus… Alors maintenant Laxus, je t'en supplie, pour l'amour du ciel arrête d-

- C'est pas ça ! Bon ok j'avoue, je me suis peu être, à un moment donné, un tout petit peu inquiété pour toi… Mais juste un peu hein !

- …

- …

- Merci…

- De quoi ?

- De t'être inquiété pour moi.

Ils restèrent deux ou trois minutes, silencieux, jusqu'à que Luna brise de ce gênant silence.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- T'as de l'alcool ?

- Si, je reviens.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit, une bouteille dans chaque main : une de vodka et une de whisky. Elle les posa sur la table.

- Tu veux un vers ? Moi j'vais boire à la bouteille.

- Pareil…

Ils commencèrent à boire, s'échangeant la vodka et le whisky. Ils en avaient besoin, même si l'alcool n'est pas le meilleur remède, il était pour l'instant le plus adapté. Tout deux avaient leurs peines, aussi inavouables soient-elles, elles les dévoraient lentement et douloureusement de l'intérieur. Même si ils ne pouvaient les partager ensemble, ils décidèrent quand même de parler. Cela faisait maintenant trois quart d'heure qu'ils parlaient tout en buvant et ils étaient déjà légèrement très éméchés.

-C'était comment Raven Tail ?

- C'était juste horrible… Ton père un en enfoiré !

- Ah bah ça je suis au courant ! Tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a élevé… Enfin élevé…Je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça hein…

- Et ben moi, j'ai jaaaamais connus mon père ! Mais je me dis que c'est peut être mieux comme ça…

- Et ta mère ?

- Pareil, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… En faite, c'est les parents à Laïna qui m'ont élevé… Enfin ils m'ont nourrit logé de temps en temps quoi…

- C'est dingue, toi et moi on a jamais d'éducation ça veux dire…

- Ouaaii…

- Et sinon tu vas devoir y retourné a Raven' ?

- Nan nan, ton père sais que je fais partis de Fairy Tail maintenant. Si j'y retourne, il me tuera.

Elle repensa à sa confrontation avec le géniteur du mage de foudre. Elle en gardera des cicatrices, ça c'était certain. Luna regarda ensuite sa jambe qui était couvert d'un plâtre assez désagréable à porter. Elle lui faisait mal, mais elle commençait à s'habituer à cette douleur. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de vodka, tout en continuant à penser à ses récentes blessures. La jeune mage fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix grave, mais agréable, à laquelle elle commençait à s'attacher.

- Luna ? Ca va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec un air inquiet.

- Ouai pourquoi ?

- Bah tu trembles…

Elle regarda ses mains, couvertes de plaies. Effectivement elle tremblait, et pas qu'un peu.

- Luna… Excuse moi

*Il s'excuse ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu le faire…Mais il s'excuse de quoi de quoi au juste ? je comprends pas… Il a peu être juste un peu trop but…* Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateur pour lui faire comprendre sa perplexité. Il prit la bouteille

- J'ai été méchant avec toi depuis le début… Je…J'aurais peut être pas dut… Je sais pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool ou pas, mais là je te trouve sympas au final…

- Je dois prendre ça bien ou pas ?

- Bah comme tu veux j'm'en fout…

- Bah j'vais le prendre bien, c'est la première fois que je te vois t'excuser…

- Normal, je le fais que quand je suis bourré !

- Donc… tu le penses pas ?

- Rolalala mais qu'est-ce que tu peut être chiante toi ! Je le pense, mais… je te le dirais jamais sobre !

- Mais j'aimerais bien que t'essaye quand même…

- Mais pourquooii putin que je te le dise sobre ou bourré, c'est pareeiil !

- Pas pour moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je… tu sais jamais personne ne m'as dit qu'il m'appréciait ou quelque chose du genre…

- Mais, et Laïna ?

- C'est pas pareil…

- Et si je fais ça, même bourré ça te vas ?

Il se leva, se rapprocha très près d'elle. Il passa ses doigts délicatement sur les lèvres de la mage aux cheveux eben, puis descendit dans cou. Elle frissonna, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il y déposa quelques baisés, puis continua de descendre sa main, su sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre. Il fit finalement par la saisir par les hanches afin de la rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La mage ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Laxus et ceci lui procurait une sensation étrange, quelque chose de nouveaux… Puis tout à coup... Laxus recula et explosa de rire.

- Naan mais je déécoone ! ! t'aurais dut voir ta tête sérieux, c'était magique !

Il riait de plus en plus fort, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Luna, choquée et déçue resta muette.

- Mais aller fait pas cette tête, c'était marrant !

- Pas pour moi !

- Bref parlons d'autre chose.

- Mais t'es encore plus insupportable quand t'es bourré !

- J'ai dis ! Changeons d !

- T'es bizarre toi… Mais bon… Bah vas-y, parle !

- Par rapport à mon père…

- Oui ... ?

- Je sais pas si c'est une impression, mais dès que je te parle de lui, ou de Raven Tail, t'as l'air de flippé, tu te mets à trembler et tout… Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que… ton père est tellement effrayant…

- Oui bah ça je suis au courant merci…Mais tant que t'es à Fairy Tail il peut pas venir de toute façon, il peut rien t'arriver…

- Il est venu jusqu'ici la semaine dernière… Si l'envie lui prend de finir ce qu'il à commencer, il reviendra !

Laxus attrapa la main tremblante de Luna qui commençait à sangloter. Elle releva la tête

- Alors moi, je te protègerais !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le déchirement d'un cœur…**

**Il était mort. C'était ainsi. Oui mort, quoi de plus simple à comprendre ? Il était là, allongé sur le sol les yeux ouvert mais le regard dans le vide. Il ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus. Son sang ne circulait plus, il se répandait lentement sur le sol et sur les mains de celle pour qui il était toute la vie. Elle était agenouillée à ses côté, elle pleurait, hurlait son nom. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle ne VOULAIT pas y croire. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre très arrondi. Elle avait réussit à tout surmonté, mais ça.. Mais CA ? Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Le père de son enfant était maintenant mort. Autour d'elle tous essayaient de la sortir de son contemplation morbide mais personne n'arrivait à ses fins. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ces cuisses. Non, ce n'était pas du sang… elle venait de perdre les eaux…**

**- Luna ! Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Maintenant !**

**- Mais Laxus…**

**- Laxus est mort ! C'est horrible de le dire, mais on ne peut plus rien pour lui ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour nous, fais le au moins pour ton enfant, vas à l'hôpital… s'il te plait…**

**- Laxus …**

**Elle éclata en sanglot.**

**- Laxus ! Nan… T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner encore une fois ! Nan ! Laxus… Laxus… Je t'en supplie … Me laisse paaaas !**

**Elle laissa éclaté toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle, envoyer valser tous ceux qui se trouvaient trop près d'elle. Peu importe, sa seule raison de vivre venait de mourir.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Laïna était partie à la recherche de Gajeel, qui devait enfin être revenu de mission. La jeune serveuse n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit une semaine auparavant.

Elle le trouva là, assit à une table,la tête dans ses bras. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Gajeel ? Tu dors ?

- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fried t'as laissé tomber ?

- Tu dois m'apprendre la magie je te rappelle.

- Et je te rappelle que j'ai changé d'avis.

- Par ce que j'étais dans la rivière ? –lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur-

- En partis. T'étais à moitié à poil avec Fried dans l'eau.

- Mais c'est Laxus qui m'a fait tomber !

- Il n'était même pas là ! Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Si ! Je te jure ! Mais ils sont partis après, lui, Luna, Bixlow et Evergreen.

- Mouai …

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas que mes élèves sa fassent draguer par des gens qui n'en valent pas peine !

- Pff ! Je ne suis même pas ton élève te il ne me draguait pas non plus.

- Tss !

- Alors, tu m'apprends la magie ?

- On verra demain !

- Trooop biieen ! Merci Gajeel !

- Cris pas comme ça…

- Alors, raconte ta mission, ça c'est bien passé ?

(1) Ceux qui en ont déjà eu un compatiront à cette galère ! (J'en fait partis) ^^'

* * *

Voila voila alors juste une petite précision, le prochain chapitre sera assez importante, donc il y auras le premier lemon (yaoi) de cette fic et surement, on comprendras ce que c'est que tous ces "flash" (écrits en gras) et bon bah je laisse quand même un part de mystere sur le contenue du prochain chapitre, sinon c'est pas drôle !

A la prochaine fois, bisous tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Heloooo everybody !

/!\ J'ai réengé ma correctrice jeeji donc normalement il y auras beeeaauuuccoouup moins de faute ! =D

Voici le chapitre le plus pervers de cette fic' (pour l'instant héhéhé!) Donc oui, c'est le premier lemon que j'écris, soyez indulgeant please ! Et oui, pris d'un élan de perversité, j'ai contaminé presque tous les personnages ! Ma correctrice m'a même dit que le passage de Luna et Laxus ressemblait à un porno.

Le lemon estun yaoi, donc homophobe s'abstenir, merci.

Bonne lectureà tous, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Laïna, qui avait finit de discuter de Gajeel, lui dit qu'elle veut rendre visite à son amie dans son appartement pour voir si elle va bien et s'assurer que Laxus soit aller s'excuser... Enfin, au moins être aller lui parler parce que s'excuser, c'était vraiment trop lui demander. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, à tord puisqu'il l'avait fait. Elle invita donc le Dragon Slayer de fer à la rejoindre, mais il refusa sous prétexte « qu'il en avait rien à foutre de sa sale tronche »... *Pire que Laxus celui-là*, avait pensé la serveuse mais au bout d'une demie heure de morale de la part de son amie, Gajeel finit par accepter de rendre visite à celle qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment depuis son arrivée à la guilde(1). Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le dortoir, montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée de Luna. Laïna toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle tendit l'oreille, et entendit deux voix qu'elle reconnu très bien. Apparemment Laxus était encore là. C'était une bonne chose selon Laïna. Elle entra donc, puisque la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, suivit de Gajeel. Et là, ils tombèrent sur une scène plus que surprenante. Les habits des Luna et de Laxus étaient jetés dans un coin de la pièce, et deux bouteilles d'alcool étaient complètement vide sur la table, plus une à moitié pleine. Laxus était assis sur le canapé et Luna y était allongé, la tête sur ces genoux. Ils étaient tous les deux en sou vêtement, ivre mort, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger. Luna parlait pendant que le mage de foudre passait la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils n'avaient pas remarqués la présence de Laïna et de Gajeel.

Luna # : … Mais tu sais, ça je m'en fout. Pour moi ce qui compte, bah c'est que les gens que j'aime y z'aillent bien ! Et tu vois, bah quand on boit, on va bien ! Donc, je vais offrir de l'alcool a tooouus mes amis !

Laxus # : Mouai… C'est une bonne idée…

Luna # : Bah oui c'est normal, elle est de moi !

Laxus # : Nan, toi d'habitude t'es conne !

Luna # : Pfff… C'est même pas vraaii !

Laxus # : Si tu l'dis…

Luna # : Laxus…

Laxus # : Quoi ?

Luna # : … J'ai envie de toi …

Laxus # : Ah… Moi auss-

Laïna décida de se manifester avant que les deux mages, sous l'emprise de l'alcool fassent quelque chose qu'ils pourraient regretter plus tard.

Laïna # : Luna ! Laxus!

Ils regardèrent en direction de la serveuse, l'air blasé.

Laxus # : Cris pas comme çaaa !

Luna # : Kes tu veux ?

Laïna # : Vous deux… Vous êtes bourrés ?!

La mage de foudre et la God Slayer se regardèrent et rirent à l'unisson.

Laxus # : Mais noon, on a juste un tout petit peu bu ! Quand même, on est pas con, on prendrait pas le risque que mademoiselle nous fasse un coma élitique !

Luna # : C'est pas éthylique plutôt ?

Laxus # : Pff j'm'en fout, c'est la même chose !

Laïna # : Bon Gajeel, donne moi un coup de main, faut faire quelque chose là !

Gajeel # : On les tabassent ?

Luna # : Wowowoww ! Vous allez vous calmez tous les deux là ! On est grand, on fait ce qu'on veux, quand on veux et on a besoin de persoooone !

Laxus # : Ouai d'abord, vous avez pas à vous en mêlez !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un endroit plus calme, se trouvaient Fried et Bixlow. Ils discutaient de quelque chose d'apparemment sérieux. Bixlow leva doucement sa main vers le visage de son camarde, celui-ci se crispe mais ne bouge pas. Le mage caressa lentement le visage de Fried et garda son visage au creux de sa main en lui disant d'une voix sensuelle.  
- J'ai envie de toi.  
Il ramena le mage aux cheveux vert vers lui, de son autre main. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Fried rougit violemment, puis Bixlow dévia son visage, venant coller sa joue à celle du vert toujours debout, droit comme un I. Sa tête se posa dans le cou du vert, lui faisant ressentir une décharge électrique le long de l'échine, Fried se détendit et posa son front contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Il capitula. Ses jambes commencèrent à lâcher…  
- Fried ? Ça va aller ?  
Il se reprit et retira sa tête. Fried posa alors son front contre celui du second mage, et ferma les yeux, le mage des mots était totalement rouge, le souffle de son futur amant effleura ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Il frémit sous cette sensation. Il se sentit défaillir, pourquoi cette sensation le perturbait-il donc à ce point ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à esquisser le moindre geste ? Bixlow avait entrouverts les yeux de nouveau et le regardait attentivement, il se sentait attiré par ses lèvres, il sentit soudain une forte envie d'y goutter. Il referma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre, en vain. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et happa ces lèvres si attirantes, elles étaient bouillantes de désir et d'excitation et leurs lèvres se fondirent. Sa deuxième main remonta de l'autre coté de son visage, Fried qui avait toujours les yeux entrouverts l'incita du regard à prolonger cet échange. Cette langue qui passait sur ses lèvres l'excitait au plus au point, un feu ardent le prit au font de lui. Bixlow s'agrippa à son haut et l'empoigna fermement pour l'empêcher de lâcher prise. Mais Fried, lui n'en avait aucune envie. Sa langue était encore entrain chercher la sienne. La chaleur monta. Le désir aussi. Le bleu se décala légèrement de lui est lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
-Si seulement tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment …  
Fried rougit de désir et de gène.  
Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Fried, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'il lui arrivait, il rentra à la suite de son camarade et se retrouva plaquer au mur dans un baiser sauvage. Bixlow commença a lui caresser le torse, ce qui faisait monter la température. Le feu le reprit. Il passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés, le mage aux cheveux bleu nuit prit les devant et se frotta sans aucune retenu contre ce corps musclé. Son haut se retrouva au sol. Les mains du membre de l'unité de Rajin parcourut le mage aux cheveux longs en sueur à présent, ses lèvres s'étaient séparés des siennes. Fried avait la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, leur respiration était saccadée. Il lâcha un gémissement.  
Bixlow eu un léger sourire en entendant les gémissements de contentement de son partenaire. Il commença à descendre sur son torse en légers coups de langue, il s'amusa avec ses tétons. Il aimait le sentir vibrer sous la tentation. Il commença à défaire le pantalon du vert, celui-ci ne savait plus ou s'accrocher sous la pression et lui attrapa les cheveux en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure bleutée. Bixlow glissa une main dans le caleçon du second mage qui se cambra sous le désir de cette main bouillante.  
Il descendit en frôlant le bout de sa langue sur l'organe gorgé de plaisir, le vert n'en pouvait plus. Le bleu le prit en bouche et commença à monter et descendre la langue sur le morceau de chaire du vert. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements qu'il avait énormément de mal à contenir. Il continua ses vas et viens aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, prolongeant le plaisir.  
Fried était en feu et ne tenait plus, il releva le bleu d'une main en lui attrapant son T-shirt, en reprenant possession de ses lèvres et en l'emmenant à reculons vers le lit. Bixlow se laissa faire avec un sourire aux lèvres en voyant le regard de braise du bleu qui l'emmenait sur le lit. Il lui retira son t-shirt, commença à lui lécher le cou et à le mordiller. Il gémit.  
Il descendit sur son torse doucement en l'effleurant du bout de sa langue. Le bleu retira le pantalon du vert et le boxer suivit. Il retira ses derniers vêtements, et revint s'allonger sur le bleu qui frémit au contact de leurs peau brûlantes. Ils étaient bouillant, en sueur, gorgés de désir, le vert saisit le membre tendu du bleu en faisant de légers vas et viens, tout en frottant assidûment leur corps en ébullition.  
Le vert vint mettre deux doigts sur les lèvres du Bleu en lui léchant les abdominaux. Il se délecta du spectacle du bleu aillant pris ses doigts en bouche et en les humidifiant sensuellement. Le mage des mots, fortement excité par le spectacle que lui offrit le bleu rougit jusqu'aux pommettes. Il enleva ses doigts, lui remonta les cuisses et vint enfoncer un premier doigt. Le bleu se cambra. Fried pris son membre en bouche le titillant du bout de la langue, le bleu tenta de retenir un gémissement, mais ce fut inefficace. Fried mit un second doigt et les remua, tout en ne lâchant pas l'organe gorgé de désir du bleu. Bixlow ne tint plus.  
-Viens en moi …  
Le vert ne se fit pas prier, il n'en pouvait plus lui non plus. Il s'inséra lentement sous les gémissements du bleu. Il attendit que son bleu se fasse à sa présence, puis Bixlow ce mit à bouger légèrement. Il commença de lents vas et viens ressentant que le bleu en demandait plus.  
Le bleu avait le haut du visage en feu, les larmes aux bords des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Il était haletant, en sueur, emplit de désir et d'envie trop longtemps réprimée. Le vert sous le spectacle accéléra ses coups de reins, plus fort plus profond. Le bleu se cambra et revient s'accrocher au dos du vert en y plantant ses ongles. Le vert reviens contre son torse, pris ses lèvres et amplifia ses vas et viens de plus en plus profondément en lui.  
- Fried …  
- Bixlow…  
Ils jouirent dans un dernier coup de rein et gémirent à l'unisson.  
Ils n'en peuvent plus, en sueur, épuisés, Fried regarde Bixlow se remettre lentement, toujours haletant, frémissant encore de ses sensations.  
- Personne ne doit être au courant hein…  
- Non, te t'en fait pas… personne ne le sauras…  
- On recommencera ?  
- J'espère bien !  
- Tu sais, c'était ma première fois…  
- Ah… Je suis désolé…  
- Non ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'était tout simplement génial !  
Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le lit, enlacés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De leur côté, Gajeel et Laïna rangeaient l'appartement de Luna alors que celle-ci s'était endormie toujours couchée sur le mage de foudre qui c'était d'ailleurs lui aussi endormis. Gajeel # : J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient autant bu…

Laïna # : Moi non plus…

Gajeel # : Ils sont vraiment cons…

Laïna # : C'est sur... Des inconscient, des cons, des alcoolos et c'est sans compté leur immaturité aigu … Un jour ils feront une connerie, ça c'est inévitable !

Gajeel # : T'imagine le scandale : Luna enceinte de Laxus !

Laïna # : ah ouais putain ! Ça serait trooop drôle !

Et tous les deux partir dans un fou rire, inventant un futur au deux mages endormis paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre. Enfin paisiblement… Pour Laxus en tout cas parce que pour Luna, c'était une toute autre histoire…

**La mort…**

**Nous voila, 1 mois après son accouchement. Elle avait laissé sa fille à un mage qu'elle connaissait bien afin qu'il s'en occupe. Elle aimait sa petite plus que tout au monde, mais sans Laxus, elle n'était plus capable de quoi que ce soit. Luna était debout et du haut de ces rocher, elle regardait les vagues se heurter au bas de la falaise. Un orage venait d'éclater. Décidément, aujourd'hui tout lui rappelait son amour perdu. Elle sentait le vent caresser son visage. Autrefois elle riait de tout et de rien mais là, rien ni personne de pouvait lui redonner ce bonheur perdu. Sa mort avait été si soudaine… Jamais elle n'auras la force de s'en remettre. Plus elle regardait le vide, plus celui-ci semblait l'inviter à faire disparaître ses peines, ses angoisses et sa douleur. C'était fini. Il ne reviendrait plus, il ne se moquera plus d'elle, il ne la protégera plus, il ne la fera plus sourire. Ils ne leur avaient suffit que d'une nuit pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Oui, juste une seule. Laxus avait été bien clair ce jour, il ne ressentait rien pour elle et c'était ainsi. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'il en était de même pour elle. Sûrement le plus gros mensonge qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit. Elle avait mal, très mal. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Ces sentiments ne lui avaient attiré que des ennuis. Elle ne devait son mal-être qu'a elle-même, et il fallait que ça cesse et maintenant. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus du bord. Puis elle se laissa tomber, dans le vide. Son corps termina sa course sur un rocher aussi aiguisé que son poignard. Le corps empalé, le sang coula de long de la roche se mélangeant lentement à l'eau salée. Bientôt, il ne restera plus de trace de son existence. C'est ainsi, on vie pour mourir. Elle allait enfin rejoindre celui qu'elle avait perdu, c'était le seule chose qui importait. **

Était-ce un rêve ou un cauchemar ? Un souvenir ou une prémonition ? Un réalité ou une simple invention de son imagination ? Elle ne savait pas et pour tout vous dire, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que ça cesse. Elle était lasse et épuisée de ce qui était devenue pour elle une habitude. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle se réveillait en sueur, les larmes aux yeux et la boule au ventre. C'était toujours après l'une de ces visions d'horreur qui hantaient son sommeil et ce depuis le début de son coma. C'était déjà la cinquième fois. Il fallait que ça cesse, maintenant. Oui maintenant, car elle n'avait plus la force ni la patiente de lutter contre quelque chose dont elle ignorait ne serait-ce que l'origine ou la nature. Elle avait besoin d'aide mais, fierté oblige, elle ne pouvait en demander à qui que ce soit. C'était horrible et c'était encore bien peu de le dire. Cette douleur ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais ? Pourquoi tout le monde aurait le droit au bonheur, sauf elle ? Ce serait si injuste… Qu'elle torture qu'est celle de l'ignorance !

Elle se réveilla, en sursaut, comme à chaque fois. Apparemment, Laïna et Gajeel étaient déjà partis. Laxus était toujours là, une main posé sur elle. Ça la rassure, un petit peu. Elle venait encore de faire un de ces rêves ou elle est enceinte de lui. La dernière fois il était mort, cette fois là, c'était à son tour. Elle caressa son ventre. C'est vrai qu'au départ, l'idée d'avoir un enfant de lui ne lui avait pas tellement déplu, au contraire, c'était juste le contexte qui l'avait dérangé… Après tout ce ne sont que des rêves… Ça ne se passerait sûrement pas comme ça. *Mais à quoi je pense là ?! Pfff… Je dois pas encore être totalement sobre…*  Elle voulut se lever, mais Laxus, qui était encore endormis, la tenait fermement par le bras. Elle tenta quand même de se libérer, mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle se résigna donc à rester dans la même position. Luna contempla le visage du petit fils du maître. Elle ne lui était pas insensible, mais ça, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte(2). Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser le visage du blond, doucement, du bout des doigts. C'est en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage mage de foudre qu'elle comprit qu'il était en faite réveillé et qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Peu importe, si il voulait faire semblant de dormir, elle allait faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était réveillé. Elle se redressa et passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Laxus, qui frissonna. La mage commençait à trouver ce jeu amusant car après tout, elle avait une revanche à prendre, il lui avait fait la même chose, quelques heurs auparavant. Elle continua donc dans sa lancée et caressa son cou. Elle rapprocha son visage et le mordilla à cet endroit. Laxus se crispa, ce qui la fit sourire, finalement, il suffisait de le connaître et il devenait tellement prévisible ! Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, cela devenait tellement amusant. Elle fit glisser sa main de long de son torse, dessinant d'abord ses pectoraux, puis faisant le tours de ses deux tatouage. Elle termina finalement sa course sur ses abdominaux. Elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, sa musculature la faisait rêver. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas de son ventre, elle commença dessiner de petit cercle, faisait toujours frissonner Laxus. Elle était déçut qu'il ne réagisse pas plus. Elle espérait qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, et qu'il la stopperait, mais non, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle eu alors une toute dernière idée. Si ça, ça ne marchait pas, elle abandonnerait. Elle remplaça sa tête vers le cou de Laxus, et y donna un coup de langue. En même temps, elle entreprit de descendre sa main plus bas. Pari gagné. Laxus lui saisit la main et se redressa.

- C'est bon, t'as gagner, je suis réveillé !

- Et ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Pourquoi t'as fait semblant de dormir ?

- Parce que j'avais pas envie de me lever. Comment t'as fais pour savoir que je dormais pas ?

- T'as souris…

- Mouai… En tout cas, c'était marrant ce que tu faisais !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?

- C'était ce que tu voulais que je fasse non ?

- Peut-être… Et toi ?

- Quoi Moi ?

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- …Rien en particulier.

Luna fut déçut, encore une fois. Elle espérait que ce qu'elle lui avait fait aurait provoqué quelque chose chez Laxus, mais il n'en était rien, du moins c'est que qu'il laissait paraître. En plus, elle était encore un peu saoule et ne savait plus quoi penser. De son côté Laxus appréciait Luna, plus que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer. Il aurait voulu la laisser faire, mais elle était saoule et il n'était mais pas sur qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Si lui était capable de penser lucidement quand était-il de Luna ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait rien tenter tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tous les deux totalement sobre, car qu'y a-t-il de pire que de regretter un acte guidé par l'alcool ? Tout fois, les pulsions du désir sont parfois plus fortes que la raison. De ce fait, il renversa Luna sur le dos, il se mit sur elle et commença à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Luna, quoi que perturbée, réussit à articuler quelques mots et dit dans un souffle :

- Si c'est encore une blague, sache que ce n'est pas drôle…

Laxus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne, délicatement. Il y déposa quelques mais papillon et passa la main sur la nuque de la jeune mage. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci, quémandant l'entrée. Elle ne voulut pas céder si facilement, mais Laxus devait avoir un don pour lui faire tourner la tête. Elle entrouvrit donc la bouche et là, un bal endiablé débuta entre leurs deux langues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans l'appartement de Luna, Gajeel avait invité Laïna à passer boire un coup chez lui. Elle avait évidemment accepter. Ils entrèrent donc tous les deux dans l'appartement.

- Waa ! Mais c'est super classe chez toi !

- Bah… c'est un appart quoi…

- Dis… Tu crois qu'on à bien fait de les laissés tous les deux, tous seuls ?

- Mais ils sont pas tous puisqu'ils sont deux !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Ca va, ça va, t'énerve pas, je rigole.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Et puis ils sont majeurs tous les deux donc c'est bon… Ils font ce qu'ils veulent !

- Luna n'est pas majeurs !

- Mais si, elle à dit qu'elle avait 19 ans…

- Ca c'est ce qu'elle dit à tout le monde, en vérité elle en a 17 !

- Mais c'est pareeeiiill !

- Non…

- Tu ne penses jamais à toi hein !

- Mais moi j'ai pas de problèmes !

- C'est justement ça le soucis ! Tu t'occupe toujours des autres ! Toi ta vie elle est plate, il ne s'y passe jamais rien…

- Non, c'est faux !

- Ah oui ? Bah vas-y je t'écoute ! Tu pars en mission ? Bah non, évidemment mademoiselle à jamais voulut apprendre la magie ! T'as un petit copain ? Bien sur que non, tu refuse toutes les avances de tout le monde, alors que t'es super mignonne et tout ! Ensuite, T-

Laïna ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Gajeel, bien que surpris, ne la repoussa pas et, au contraire, lui rendit son baisé. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, Laïna prit sa tête entre ses mains, s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et murmura quelques mots que le Dragon Slayer ne comprit pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Je suis désolée… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je-

- Hé ho ! T'excuse pas…

Laïna se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la consoler Gajeel la pris maladroitement dans ses bras, et essaya de la convaincre de lui raconter ce qui n'aillait pas. Elle aurait bien voulu tout lui dire à cet instant précis, mais même elle ne connaissait pas la cause de son soudain chagrin. Même si elle pleurait, elle se sentait bien dans les bras musclés et protecteurs de son ami et pria pour que personne ne vienne les déranger pour le moment.

(1) Ceux qui le manga savent sûrement pourquoi,enfin normalement.

(2) Naaan séérriieeuuux ?! x)

* * *

Voila voila, j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plus, pensez à laisser une petite review, à bientôt ! =D


End file.
